Love, Marriage, Kids and Something Else
by waterwitch22
Summary: Small, nonsensical drabbles starring Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo. Maybe some Potters in the future.
1. Pie

**I've always been fascinated with the possibilities when it came to the littlest Weasleys. This may be the first of many chapters, chronicling the lighter side of Ron and Hermione's life with their children.**

**As always, I do not own the people or places in the Harry Potter Universe.**

**On with it!**

"Auuuuuuuggggh!"

Hermione Weasley emitted a sound somewhere between a shriek and a growl at the latest prank her children played on her. Actually it wasn't always her children who acted alone, their father was eagerly helping them, however when he was involved, she considered herself a mother of three.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ron innocently called out from the sitting room. Hermione had retreated into the kitchen to serve herself a slice of strawberry pie for dessert. She had been working late and Ron took the liberty of making a nice dinner and a sweet treat for her when she got home.

Ron rose from his seat in front of the television, the one muggle invention he not only mastered the use of, but also grew to love. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, quivering with suppressed giggles stood, their two children, Rose and Hugo. Rose was home from her very first year at Hogwarts and she and Hugo were making up for lost time together, spending most of it terrorizing their mother. They adored her, but they loved turning her that particular shade of red with their pranks, games and various loud noises. "Scaring Mum" had become their favorite evening activity, since Rose was 5 and Hugo was 3. They hid in closets, under beds, in the cellar, always waiting to leap out and give their mum the scare of her life.

She'd grown to expect it, not even flinching when the kids would barrel out from their hiding places, shouting at the top of their lungs. So they decided to change tactics. It started with shave foam and silly string landing on her face when she entered a room and evolved to the art of covering the doorway with cling film, the kids howling with laughter from the darkness as Hermione walked into hidden plastic force fields. She'd always jump out of her skin, shout the roof off until her throat was raw and finally order Ron to give them a firm "talking to." He'd always oblige and spend a few minutes telling them that it was wrong to terrorize their mother; all while barely suppressing his own giggles of course. By the time the kids were asleep, he and Hermione would lie in bed laughing. When she cooled off, she was always amused at how the kids took the time to do these things to her. There was no malice in their pranks and she secretly looked forward to them, seeing as she was an only child and this was a dynamic she had always craved.

Now here they were 6 years later, their children teetering somewhere between going to see the carnage in the kitchen and running for their very lives. This was a prank they'd wanted to play for weeks now, but they knew it would cost them several summer afternoons of play, as they would be confined to their rooms, serving out their sentences for this one perfect crime.

They hadn't even told their father what they had done. They simply kept him away from the fruity weapon by offering him a huge slice of chocolate cake from the bakery a few blocks away. It was his favorite treat and he'd never refuse it.

Ron slowly made his way through the door, into their kitchen. "Hermione? What is it, love?"

Stopping dead in his tracks, he stared at his wife, his jaw hanging, eyes wide with shock, and the kitchen door swinging behind him. She stood there, frozen, arms stiff at her sides her, her brown eyes flashing with alarm, confusion and something that resembled murder.

The pie. The children had charmed the strawberry pie; or rather Rose charmed the pie, obviously using a spell she picked up from her first year at Hogwarts. Ron surveyed the damage, his blue eyes far too filled with surprise to even indicate the slightest hint of amusement. Hermione stood before him, her top front covered from head to waist in gooey strawberry pie. She still gripped the knife, the pie tin strewn on the counter, its crust still sitting in it. Cautiously walking over to her, Ron carefully pulled the knife from her hand and led her to the staircase. He could almost feel the breeze of his children, the two of them having run up the stairs when their parents quietly emerged from the kitchen.

Hermione wordlessly allowed Ron to lead her up the stairs and into their master bathroom. He quietly stripped her of her clothing and helped her step into the shower. As his wife emerged from the sticky, red mess that covered her she blinked, her eyes trained on him.

"I'm…I'm going to kill them."

He chuckled, his fingers helping to rub the syrupy mess out of her hair. "You aren't going to kill them, Hermione. You love them too much."

"Oh…I am. They're young. We'll just, we'll just have more."

"They thought it was funny. Well it was funny…" He stopped short, Hermione's eyes shooting daggers into him. "Sorry. They were kidding is all. I'm sure they're scared to death right now. You finish up in here. Let me handle them."

"Yes, you do that. Say goodbye to them."

Ron laughed to himself as he made his way out of the bathroom, Hermione's dessert covered clothes in hand.

After cleaning the goo off of them with his wand, he placed them in the hamper and went to the children's rooms.

His first stop was Rose, the room closest to theirs. He walked into Rose's room, only to find it empty. Perfectly put together, her bedside lamp, the only light on, emitting a soft warm glow. Her bed was perfectly made, her small bookshelf organized, every book alphabetized, her figurines and dolls perfectly posed and placed. All around were soft hues of purple, blue and yellow, mostly pastels. Her room was warm and clean, the picture of a soft, sweet young girl who aspired in every way to be her mother. Glancing at the framed photo on her desk of her and her cousin Albus, he turned around and made his way to Hugo's room, the door was closed and he could hear panicked whispers. Knocking once, Ron pushed the door open to confront his two children. He wasn't even through the threshold when Rose jumped to her feet and began.

"Daddy! It was me. It was all my fault. I thought that would be funny and obviously it wasn't. I'm sorry. I'll take the punishment. Hugo had nothing to do with this."

Ron glanced over at Hugo who was seated on the bed, already dressed in his pajamas, a white t-shirt and a pair of pants covered in images of "Mickey Mouse," the very popular muggle cartoon character. Hugo's room was brighter, strewn with toys, legos, and quidditch figurines. Ron normally charmed the toys to run and fly around but now they all lay about, still and lifeless waiting to either be played with or put away. Unlike Rose's gentle hues, there were brighter reds, blues and greens everywhere and a few soft bursts of orange here and there.

"And you, Hugo? What do you have to say?"

"I helped."

"No you didn't, stupid! I told you to let me handle this!"

"You didn't do this yourself!"

"I'm the only one of us with a wand aren't I?"

"Yeah but you're too scared to pull a prank on your own…"

"I'm not scared!"

"You are!"

"I am NOT!"

Placing two fingers into his mouth, Ron let out a loud, sharp whistle, effectively silencing his kids.

"Listen up, you two! Your mum had a long day at work. She's tired, stressed…what would make you think an exploding pie would be funny?"

Both Rose and Hugo dropped their heads, knowing full well that the timing of this particular prank was very poorly thought out.

"We just thought it would be funny. It didn't hurt mum, did it?" Rose asked stepping forward.

"Rosie, contrary to popular opinion, an exploding pie is not funny. And no, it didn't hurt mum." Both kids let out sighs of relief. "BUT…she might hurt you."

Hugo jumped to his feet. "If we move fast enough we can get out of here before she kills us!"

"Hugo! Mum is not gonna kill you."

"Yes, she is too!"

"No she's not! I promise you, mum is NOT going to kill you. She's going to kill me. That is, if I don't fix this little mess. So, here's what's going to happen."

Crouching down to level with the kids, he beckoned them in closer.

"We are going to fill a bucket with water and soap and you two are going to clean the mess you left in that kitchen right now."

"But Dad, I didn't even do it." Hugo yelled, clearly offended by the idea of cleaning.

"Now he absolves himself." Rose mused crossing her arms over her chest.

Holding a hand up, Ron rushed to stop the kids from beginning a new screaming match. "You both were waiting at the stairs for that pie to explode, so you BOTH did it. And now you both have to clean it. Then after that, you will apologize to mum and accept whatever punishment she has for you. Agreed?"

"Yeah, dad."

"Alright, daddy."

"And Rosie? I'm gonna need your wand."

In minutes, Ron was back in front of the telly while the kids were on their hands and knees scrubbing the mess from the floor, and counter top while grumbling to themselves. Far too preoccupied with their task they didn't notice the stone faced woman who stood in the doorway, wand at the ready.

"You."

Gasping, the kids jumped to their feet.

"You kids. Now I've got you both, right where I want you."

Rose dropped her sponge and pulled her little brother behind her. "Mummy? What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago." She aimed her wand at Rose, brown eyes fixed upon brown eyes. "AGUAMENTI!"

Ron jumped at the sound of screaming and giggling coming from the kitchen. Rushing to the kitchen, he peered in the doorway only to find his wife and children engaged in a mad water fight. Hermione spraying Rose and Hugo with the jet of water shooting from her wand. Rose and Hugo filling and refilling cups and flinging their contents at a screaming Hermione. Ron smiled at the scene in front of him, his wife, his children, his little family. He leaned into the kitchen a bit more when the door creaked, the small sound pulling Hermione and the kids out of their reverie. Wand still pointed, Hermione quickly turned her body, her concentration on the small jet of water breaking and releasing bucket-fulls of water in the direction of her alarmed husband.

Small drips, light gasps and the hollow clattering of two plastic cups were all that was heard in the kitchen. Rose and Hugo stood there sputtering on their words; Hermione lowered her wand, nervously chewing on her lip. Standing in the doorway, soaked from head to toe, Ron gaped at his wife, mouth opening and closing, looking something like a fish out of water.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Hermione squeaked out.

"Sorry, Dad." The kids echoed in unison.

"Hugo, why don't you help daddy upstairs and Rosie and I will finish up in here. Yes?"

"Yup. C'mon dad." Grabbing Ron by the hand he walked him out of the kitchen.

"I'm…I'm going to kill her."

Chuckling, Hugo led his soaked and shocked father upstairs to the master bedroom, stopping at the linen closet to grab a large towel. "You aren't going to kill her, Dad. You love her too much."

"Oh…I am. I'm young. I'll remarry."

"It was funny. Well it was really funny. You standing there like that…" He stopped short, Ron's eyes shooting daggers into him. "Sorry. I'm kidding. I'm sure she's scared to death right now. You finish up in here. Let me handle her."

As Ron toweled off and peeled off his wet clothes, he smiled as he heard Hugo muttering to himself.

"Parents…just can't take a joke."

**Reviews are welcome. Constructive and all that. Sorry, but no anons. Please know that I respond to all reviews if permitted. Love!**


	2. Lunchtime Chat

**In the words of Tracy Jordan; "Everybody calm down!"**

**Re last chapter's reviews:**

**I was no prankster by any means. I never pulled pranks on friends or at school, but you better believe I messed with my mom. In my home, I could be a terror.**

**I wrote this one chapter some time ago, and Rose's use of magic outside of Hogwarts will be addressed. Have a little faith in me, will ya? ;)**

**Thanks for the praises!**

**This is not going to be a chronological story, well, it's not what I'm planning, but some chapters may seem that way.**

**As always, I do not own the people or places in the Harry Potter Universe.**

**On with it!**

The summer was a relatively uneventful one since "the pie incident." Rose and Hugo were grounded for three days a piece and Rose's wand was confiscated by Ron for two weeks. Initially Ron had planned to give the wand back to Rose, but he made the decision to hold on to it longer after the stern letter they received from Hogwarts the following morning. Following the defeat of Voldemort, the restrictions on magic used outside of Hogwarts were lifted to an extent. Students from first to fourth year were allowed to use the minor spells and charms that they were taught. No curses, stunning spells or patronuses were allowed. Fifth and sixth years were allowed to cast patronuses and also defend themselves if placed in the necessary position. And lastly, all restrictions were lifted when students mastered apparition. The philosophy was simple and overwhelming; "if a dark wizard desired to harm our children, then our children had the right to defend themselves." Of course, Unforgiveable Curses remained just that…Unforgiveable. It should also be noted that if students abused their privileges, punishment was swift and precise; no exceptions. Since Rose was not defending herself, there were questions as to why she used the spell she chose.

A representative from the school had visited to question Rose and after she revealed her reasons, she was thoroughly embarrassed over the fact that she called such attention to herself for a prank that she ultimately viewed as a failure.

She trudged into the kitchen after clearing her name. Hermione was preparing lunch for her and Hugo. Ron, who sat in with the representative, hugged her tight and returned back to work. Hermione had taken two weeks off to spend with the kids. She was a mess after Rose left for her first year and she wanted to be with Rose and Hugo for a little while in order to help her cope with Rose leaving again. She also needed time to adjust so that she could cope with Hugo leaving in a year's time.

"Never again, Mum. Never again."

"Well sweetheart, you aren't Freddy, so no pranks for you. You don't see him and Jamie trying to read do you?" She asked with a wink.

"Mum! They read!"

"Uh huh…Rosie, I love my nephews, but…well, frankly, they frighten me. Al's the only one I feel I can turn my back around."

"They're harmless. Trust me, the one I tried was not from their usual line up. I tried to be unique."

"What spell was that, by the way?"

"Bombarda minima."

"I've seen walls blown apart with the bombarda family of spells. You're lucky you didn't hurt me or worse; get expelled."

Rose paled considerably at that statement. "Expelled! Me, Rose Weasley. Daughter of the incomparable Hermione Weasley expelled from Hogwarts. I'd sooner jump off a bridge!"

"Oh, no worries darling. You wouldn't jump off of a bridge," she replied, placing Rose's lunch in front of her. "I'll throw you off that bridge first."

Rose's eyes rounded in shock.

"I'll go call Hugo. Eat up, I'd like to take a walk before daddy gets home, love."

"Mum! You'd throw me off of a bridge?"

"Right off! Hugo! Lunch!"

"Parents…just can't take a joke."

"I didn't see you go pale over hurting me, little Miss!"

Before sitting in front of her lunch, Hermione walked behind Rosie's chair a kissed her cheek. "I'd be off of that bridge right behind you, my little love."

"Right before dad sprouts wings and flies after us both, mumsy."

"Oh absolutely."

**A little mother daughter interaction for ya! I don't do mush at all. I was never fond of it. Normal people banter.**

**I made up "bombarda minima."**

**Reviews are welcome! Love!**


	3. Dear Rosie

**Double Duty! Here's a quick letter from Hugo to Rose during her first year.**

**On with it!**

Dear Rosie,  
Mum told me to write you something quick.  
You have no idea how much crying she's done since you left.  
She's a mess! Dad's all mopey too. Anyway, I hope you're ok.  
I hope Jamie isn't talking you into anything silly. I know how  
easy it is to get you do something stupid without me around.  
See you at Christmas and bring me back something cool from  
Hogsmead. I miss you a lot and I hope you stay safe.  
Did you get into Gryffindor?

Write back,  
Hugo

p.s. If you tell anyone I said I missed you, I'll deny it.


	4. Dear Hugo

**Awh heck…three in a day, okay!**

Dear Hugo,  
I got your letter. Yes, I got into Gryffindor.  
Al did too. He just didn't want to be with anyone  
he didn't know, I think. You know very well that I am  
too young for Hogsmead. But I'll think of something to  
send you. Also, don't deny anything if it's in writing.  
I know you miss me. I know you love me too.  
You are going to love it here! I know this will be the  
greatest experience of your life! I think you'll even enjoy  
classes. And I know you'll lose your mind when you see the  
staircases. You be good and be nice to Lily. Give mum and dad  
hug and kiss for me.

Love you, little brother,  
Rosie

p.s. I'm not too big to admit I'll miss you. Also, please stay out of my room.


	5. 12 Seconds

**I'm on a roll here. This one is inspired fully by the comedy of Louis C.K. I laugh so hard when he talks about his experiences with his children. Him being a redhead is inspiring!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Let's go!**

"Mummy, it's raining!" Six year old Rose stood on the footstool at the kitchen sink admiring the rain drops sliding down the glass of the window.

"Yes, I see baby." Hermione sat at the table cutting Hugo's pancake into small pieces. He was four and most of his baby teeth were in, but he tended to take very large bites of his food. A trait he definitely picked up from his father. Placing the plate in front of her son, Hermione took a seat with her tea, watching Hugo shovel his breakfast into his mouth and Rose examining the downpour at the window.

Ron puttered about in the next room, gathering paperwork and organizing reports. He was preparing for a raid that would have him away from his family for about six days.

Hermione glanced back at her busy husband, watching him pull himself together, preparing to leave her. She hated his job. He knew she hated it. She was proud of him and all that he accomplished, but she hated fearing for his safety, she hated living with the knowledge that something, anything could rip him from her and their children. Every time he left, he reminded her where his will was located in his desk. He reminded her of where to find his insurance policy. The conversation always brought tears to her eyes. 'If I don't come home…' That was a nice way of saying, 'if I die.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Rose's voice.

"Mummy, how is rain made?"

"Well, water vapor forms around dust or salt or even smoke and they collect together to form larger drops and when they get too heavy they fall down like the way they are now." She kept her explanation relatively simple.

"Well, what about rainbows? How are rainbows made?"

"Rainbows are made when sunlight shines through the raindrops in a certain way."

"How?"

"Light shines down and it's white, but the rain breaks the light up and it comes through in beautiful colors."

"Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue…purple?"

"No, indigo and…?"

"Violet!"

"Very good, sweetheart."

"Mummy, James says the earth goes around the sun. Is that true?"

Hugo dribbled a small bit of syrup down his chin, causing Hermione to reach for a napkin and wipe his chin. He was dressed for the day and Hermione did not want his clothes soiled. "Yes, that's true."

"Will the earth always go around the sun?" Rose asked, her brown eyes trained on the stream of drops falling down the glass of the window.

"Yes."

"Forever?"

Lost in the task of keeping Hugo neat, Hermione logical side went to work and she absently and very honestly answered the question. "Well actually the sun will die and expand consuming Mercury, Venus, the Earth and Mars in the process."

Rose's head snapped around, her eyes wide, a look of genuine shock and fear etched on her small, innocent face. Ron stopped his work, and poked his head into the kitchen. "What?"

"The sun is going to eat us?"

"Oh, no, Rosie. Don't worry. By the time that happens, we'll all be gone from here. You, me, Hugo, Daddy, everyone you know will be gone."

Rose's brown eyes filled with tears. "Dead?"

Ron suddenly rushed into the kitchen, wide eyed and frantic. "Rosie go get dressed, we have to take you see Grandma Molly today!"

"Ok, Daddy." Rose answered numbly as she dutifully walked to the stairs to go to her room.

When she was gone, he picked up Hugo, placed in down at his play table and turned to Hermione. "What is the matter with you?"

"What?"

"Don't tell her things like that. She's six!"

"I wasn't thinking about it honestly. I was preoccupied with Hugo just now and I just gave the most honest answer."

"Do you know what she's doing right now? She's at her window, staring at the sky, thinking about that fact that someday, she will die. Everyone she knows will die. And then the sun will eat everything. What is the matter with you?"

"I was just…I got carried away…"

"Carried away? In 12 seconds, you ruined her life. She'll be over it an hour from now, but right now she's done!"

"You think so? Really? Don't you think it's best to be honest with her?"

"Hermione she's six! What's next? Tell her where babies come from? Or why not tell Hugo all the horrible stuff you told me about bombs turning cities to ash?"

"Ron I told you I was sorry about that! You asked me about nuclear warfare and I answered your question!"

Now Ron was getting carried away. Memories of the night Hermione gave a detailed explanation of the effects of a nuclear bomb flooding back to him. He had nightmares for a week. "I mean, that's awful! Why would muggles invent something…"

"Mummy! Daddy, I'm ready!"

Rose came down dressed in the sweater and jeans that Hermione had laid out on her bed before breakfast.

"Lovely! Let's floo to Grandma Molly's so you can play with your cousins. Come come Hugo." She bent down to pick up their little boy, who was already dressed for his day at the Burrow. "Now you finish preparing for your trip so I can come back and give you a proper send off." She purred with a wink.

"What are you talking about, Mummy?"

"Nothing, Rosie. Let's go." Hermione answered while shaking her head, eyes not leaving Ron's.

"Why not tell her about that too?" Ron asked his eyebrows arching sarcastically.

"Pack!"

"Packing."

"See you later, Daddy!"

Ron watched his family floo out, marveling at how quickly Rose had gotten over what Hermione had told her.

"To be a child." He sighed to himself.

**I remember telling my niece the cold, hard truth about something and how awful I felt when her little face fell. She's much older now, but it was so harsh of me and I felt so bad. I also enjoy treating Ron like a bit of a kid when he learns of muggle things, I imagine that any of the people in the wizarding world would be horrified at how the non magic world actually works.**

**Reviews…constructive and all that. Love! **


	6. Down

**I don't even know how long it's been. Life happens, I suppose. This is a Mother's Day entry. I wanted to explore some of the dark days that come with being a mom. It's during times like these that mothers should be especially praised for their incredible strength.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or other components of the HP Universe.**

**On with it!**

"Place her down this way, dear. You're not doing it correctly." Jean Granger fussed over the way Hermione positioned 3 week old Rose into her bassinet.

"Mum…" Hermione tried to reason with her mother, whose presence and constant nagging was trying her already dwindling patience.

Nudging her daughter out of the way, Jean positioned little Rose properly, while an exhausted and flustered Hermione looked on. After she was finished, she turned to Hermione to provide further explanation. "She could aspirate in this position."

"Mum, please." Hermione held up a hand and walked away, collapsing, defeated, into an armchair.

RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR

"Sweetheart, you should let her cry once and a while. She'll begin to think that crying will get her everything." Jean called out as Hermione rushed to the nursery to tend to Rose, whose sharp cries sounded over the baby monitor given to her by her by her parents.

Walking back into the room, Rose in her arms, Hermione snapped back. "Mum, she's 3 weeks old. I doubt she'll tend to her own nappy, breastfeed herself and manage out her own burps."

"Hermione, when you were a baby, you learned to soothe yourself and you grew to be rather calm."

"Yes, Mum, and till this day, I have a tough time getting out a good cry and I have a hair trigger temper in the worst of times."

"Hermione!"

She regretted that last comment. Her parents were very loving and nurturing, but she wasn't as babied as she sometimes wanted to be. Ron was raised in a home of kisses and hugs; kisses his mother still covers his face in when his defenses are down. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of Ron these days.

RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR

Jean had criticized Ron's bumbling attempt at fatherhood for what had to be the hundredth time today. He'd taken the morning off to spend extra time with Rose and Hermione. He'd been bouncing his little bundle in his arms, in an attempt to get her to smile at him again. He was the first person to get her to smile and even though Hermione warned him that it may have only been a reflex, it easily became the highlight of his days. His sweet attempts were cut short by Rose burping out a copious amount of milky fluid onto her fresh onesie. Jean had harped on and on about how Hermione had just bathed her and now she had to do it all over again while Ron escaped off to work. Hermione detested anyone criticizing her husband.

"Ron is doing his best. You are aware that he's new to this, as well, aren't you?"

"Of course. He just seems too unsure."

"Yes, he is unsure. So am I. This is our first child. Or should we send her back or perhaps put her on ice until we're ready?"

"No need for that, Hermione. He just seems so afraid."

"He _is_ afraid, Mum. I am too. And your breathing down my neck is not making it any easier."

"I'm only trying to help, Hermione."

RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR

"You should try relaxing." Jean suggested over her daughter's shoulder.

"I am relaxed. It's not coming out." She gently rocked Rose, who began to fuss, her ire rising with her hunger.

"Hermione, you obviously are not relaxed or else your milk would flow."

"Mum!" Her outburst jolted Rose into a fit of cries. "Oh, god. I'm sorry, my love."

Hermione stood up, placed Rose into her bassinet, grabbed her breast pump and returned to the room. Setting the pump down, she walked to the front door of the flat and opened it, standing aside.

"Mum. Go home. I can't deal with you right now. I have to feed my daughter and I can't do it with you barking out instructions."

"Hermione, I don't mean to sound overbearing, but you can't do this alone."

"Mum, you didn't even breastfeed! You have no idea what I'm doing here. I am trying to connect with my child and I can't! I have been crying every day since she was born and I am slowly beginning to resent her for it. It seems like I'm not good enough for her. I carried her for nine months! I endured 16 hours of agony birthing her. I'm home all day, every day with her and Ron can quiet her crying in 30 seconds, and I can't even squeeze a drop of milk from my own breast. I don't need your 'tips' right now!" Quickly composing herself, she gestured to the open door. "I need you to go."

"Sweetheart…"

"Mum, I'm sorry. Please leave."

Wordlessly, Jean grabbed her purse and walked to the door. "I'll phone you later. Kiss Rose for me."

Nodding numbly, Hermione closed the door behind her mother. Defeated by her failure to make her milk flow, she picked up the pump and made her way to the nursery to pump her milk into an empty bottle.

RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR RHR

Ron came home at his normal time today. Sensing her stress when he's left in the morning, Ron opted to cook dinner and tidy up their flat. He'd surprised her in the last year, reading pregnancy books and diving headfirst into preparations and even attending a parenting class. In response to Hermione's surprise, he'd replied, 'I need to get this right Hermione. This is the greatest thing I've ever done.'

It appeared that everything he'd learned had come in rather handy. Using a technique he'd read about involving a face cloth soaked in warm water, Ron had managed to get Hermione's milk to flow and Rose's dinnertime had come and gone without incident. After putting her down for at least an hour or two before her late night round of fussing, Ron sat at the dining table completing a stack of Ministry Reports that he was backed up on.

"I kicked my mum out today."

Looking up, his eyes found his wife standing in the doorway. Her beautiful face was drawn and stressed. She looked about ready to burst. "What?"

"I asked her to leave. She was nagging me and I'd had enough. I made her go."

"Rough go today?" He asked, setting his quill down.

"My milk wouldn't flow. I had to pump it out."

"I'm sorry, love."

She blinked, a failed attempt at holding back her impending tears. "What's wrong with me," she asked, her jaw quivering. She could get nothing more out as she began to sob in frustration and despair. Without pause, Ron was at her side, his arms enfolding her, allowing her to release her bad day into his chest. As she cried, he caressed her head, allowing her to just let go as he whispered reassuringly to her.

"We'll figure this out, baby. This'll pass. You're amazing, you are. You're gonna be great at this. It's gonna be okay."

His words would not be enough that night. She needed to cry. She needed for nothing to stop her tears; they just needed to run themselves dry. Tomorrow was another day and he prayed that his wife would weather this storm. Her depression was defying her own iron logic and while he feared for her, he had faith that they would weather this storm, their new family intact and strong.

**AN: Sometimes being a new mom brings on depression, despair and other dark feelings. It's not always the best of times, and those pitfalls deserve to be acknowledged too.**

**I wanted to mention my other fic, "Disquiet." I haven't abandoned her. I've just been too happy. I can't write anything dark when I'm in a good mood. I am trying my hardest to complete the next entry. **

**Reviews are welcome. Constructive and all that. Love!**

**Happy Mother's day to all you mom's out there. You are superheroes! **


End file.
